User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking The common cards
So out of all cards, there're 19 common cards which are the easiest to get, and some are really decent, but some are just dull, today I'm going to rank all the common cards, starting from the worst to the best. Note that this is just my opinion 19. Tesla I really HATE to say that, but i must admit tesla is the WORST common card in the game, Tesla had like no HP for 4 elixir, although the damage is good, it just always gets overwhelmed by strong troops or swarms. The Tesla is so small, now a hog rider can bypass the cannon, which is larger than the tesla, making tesla impossible to distract the hog rider. Maybe a double targetting buff like E wiz will revive it. 18. Cannon Although it's better than tesla, cannon is still VERY VERY HORRIBLE due to supercell being too brutal to it just like how they treated X Bow and Mortar, before cannon was like the most used card in the game, now it's seriously too fragile, people just prefer the Inferno Tower despite being much more expensive, it just offers way more. And Cannon deals like low damage, sitting at a low 1.8% usage rate 17. Mortar Looks like common buildings are very bad nowadays! I'm not saying mortar is terrible because it does serve well against the annoying furnace, and the mortar cycle is very powerful, but just like the hated X Bow, it's pretty hard to master, and Mortar is Much sloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooower. But the Blind spot will make it harder to distract making it the best common building. 16. Goblins Now we have started with the troops, the goblins obviously still isn't great, even if they cost 2, skeletons cost 1, and they can't hit air making spear goblins and fire spirit better, goblins can still be used as distraction, but i don't prefer using them just because, skeletons, spear goblins and fire spirits are better. 15. Bomber Over these months, bomber had Improved a lotm, it's amazing damage and a very big splash radius is awesome, unfortunately, the reason why no one uses him is because he's seriously too fragile, but he does only cost 3 elixir, making him amazing behind a tank, and clearing the path, I like bomber, but still there's much better options. 14. Spear Goblins While Goblins is pretty bad, spear goblins aren't great at all, just like bomber, they're too fragile, and they deal like no damage, all they can do is kill critical minions and distracting, Archers are just much better in the meta. 13. Barbarians Back in my day, Barbarians are OP, they're super tanky unlike COC, having 4 barbarians for only 5 elixir, Barbarians are still an excellent choice on defence, but not as effective as before on offence. Barbarians are now outclassed by the elite barbarians, making them land on 13th place 12. Skeletons You've........ Asked.............. For.................... It................. Ledoot. before you left, the skeletons can be the top 5 commons in the game, but because you left, the skeletons lands in 12th place, the 1 elixir cost was outclassed by icew spirit, and skeleton army definetly offers much more for only 2 more elixir, but the 1 elixir cost is still useful on distraction and defending. 11. Royal Giant The only reason why the Royal Giant (Or i should say Royal GG) is good is because of overlevelling, meaning that it really offers nothing in tournaments and Clan Battles, but hey, at least it did some good work in ladder, RGG can also outrange buildings 10. Fire Spirits The Fire Spirits is one of the more annoying troops, just because that they cost 2 elixir, spawn 3 spirits which can overall deal a ton of damage, and hit air and ground, making minion horde or any other swarms dead. People are saying they need a nerf but i think they're all right 9. Arrows i remember there's a time that the arrows has been very very bad for a while, being outclassed by zap and fireball, now arrows's launch faster, it was in the rise. Arrows is amazing on taking swarms, as it had a large radius. And it only cost 3 elixir, making this card very valuable, still not as valuable as fireball and zap though! 8. Minions Minions can really crush you if you messed up, costing only 3 elixir, Minions move fast, they may have low HP, but High damage, and zap won't be able kill them, meaning that you need to use arrows to kill them, minions are great! 7. Knight Just like the Arrows Knight used to be horrible, but now after new cards, knight got indirectly buffed and became very popular, Knight is very similar to a giant and valkyrie, used to soak up damage, and tank for damaging units, as a tank, costing 3 elixir sure is awesome, but just like all tanks it's just a bit slow 6. Minion Horde Minion Horde's current ussage is 27.4%, 5th most used card, meaning it was very powerful, they had a total DPS of 738 at max level, which is insane. It gives out 6 minions for only 5 elixir, which is 1 free minion, despite the fact that arrows will give a posotive elixir trade, I will prefer minion horde. 5. Archers Now starting from here is cards which gets really strong, Archers used to be outclassed by spear goblins, but since september, things got reversed. Archers now outclass spear goblins. How? Thanks to log, skeleton army and cancer barbarians got buffed. Now Archers are so verstaile that they can fit into any decks, especially zap, arrows and even Log can't kill it, they're excellent support troops and can probably help you win! 4. Elite Barbarians Please don't kill me...... I said Royal GG is only good while overlevelling, Elite barbarians however are a different story, yes, overlevelling them can be very deadly, but in tournament standerd they can be very good too! They can kill tanks, kill hog riders before the hog hits it, making them more reliable than skeleton army usually, also even without overlevelling their offensive power never got weaken (unless it's underleveled), as long as you got the zap, you can kill skeleton armys which usually used to kill them, and they'll destroy the tower! 3. Goblin Gang Forget about losing a spear gob, The Gang is still OP, Shutting down prince, EBarbs, tanks, and the fact that the gang is using the stab goblins and spear goblins, that's the reason i ranked the stab goblins and spear goblins 16th and 14th! The gang can also be used offensively, and it only cost 1 more elixir than stab and spear goblins, such a discount! Will you use this or skeleton army? 2. Ice Spirit The ice spirit has been a very successful card since released, costing only 1 elixir it can cycle your deck, not only that, it can freeze troops for 1.5 seconds, and it can also deal enough damage to minion horde to let zap 1 shot them, ice spirit is also pretty cute and had a lot of funny moments , I'll definetly pick ice spirit over fire spirits. 1. ZAP And the winner is....................................................................................... the ZAP SPELL! The zap is just so unique and verstaile, especially it only cost 2 elixir and it has a stun effect just like the ice spirit, but what makes it better than ice spirit is because even if it cost 1 more elixir and only has 0.5 seconds stun duration, it had more damage and can be used anywhere in the arena, and it can also use to kill swarms while ice spirit, not really that effective, it can also reset the charge from prince, battle ram, trash can on wheels etc. making zap the #1 common card or even the best card in the game So this is my common card ranking, do you agree? Category:Blog posts